A typical data processing device including a printer driver controls the printer driver to convert print data received from an application into page description language (PDL) data and transmit the PDL data to an image forming apparatus. In the conversion into the PDL data, a text object (character code), a vector object (graphic form or line), or a raster object (image) is converted into an object of the same format in principle.
Further, a typical data processing device extracts an image element from the data for printing and converts the extracted image element into the PDL data based on a page description language when a print shape formed of a combination of image elements is a broken line.
Such a technology results in the converted PDL data having a smaller size than the size of the application print data. However, the above-described technology does nothing to speed-up the drawing process when the PDL data converted by the data processing device is transmitted to the image forming apparatus or when the PDL data is subjected to the drawing process by the image forming apparatus.